Desafios
by Mye-chan e Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Porque nem sempre uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras... Conjunto de desafios baseados em fanarts. One Shots escritas por Mye chan e Uchiha Ayu em parceria. Vários casais. Terceira oneshot com o casal NejiTenten.
1. Mais do que desejo

**Desafios**

Olá pessoal!!!

Eu sou a Uchiha Ayu!

E eu sou a Mye-chan!

Gostaríamos de dar-lhes as boas-vindas ao nosso Projeto de Parceria que começa com este Conjunto de Desafios onde, baseado em uma fanart, devemos criar uma oneshot. Aqueles que quiserem nos mandar fanarts e nos desafiar estejam à vontade, basta entrar no nosso profile e mandar pelo e-mail lá indicado. n.n Colocamos apenas algumas regrinhas para facilitar o envio e a criação dos desafios. Estas são:

- Casais possíveis: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, GaaraIno, ShikaTema e ShikaIno (Não é preconceito nem nada contra os outros casais tá gente, é que se não for com esses nós não sabemos fazer fics. rsrs).

- Dê preferência a fanarts com paisagem ou fazendo alguma ação pois elas nos dão mais inspiração.

- Os desenhos serão selecionados para proporcionar maior qualidade. n.n

Bem, estaremos esperando por sua fanart e vamos a fic!!! Espero sinceramente que gostem e nos incentivem com reviews, por favor! n.n

O primeiro desafio foi baseado em uma fanart bem... caliente, portanto, pode haver conteúdo adulto. Para os que quiserem ver as imagens inspiradoras, o link da galeria se encontra em nosso profile!

Desafiadora – Mye-chan  
Escritora – Uchiha Ayu

**Primeiramente – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, que adora judiar da gente.**

"Primeira oneshot em parceria de Mye-chan e Uchiha-Ayu."

oOo

**Mais do que desejo**

Sábado à noite, dia de descanso para uns, de prazeres para outros. E não seria diferente para o sucedido empresário Uchiha Sasuke, que se encontrava naquele mesmo clube noturno, usando seu terno preto, camisa vermelha como sangue e bebendo o quinto copo de uísque enquanto observava uma sedutora mulher que não lhe saía da cabeça.

Desde aquele dia em que a vira sentada no canto daquele bar, bebendo sozinha como se fosse apenas para relaxar, o jovem rapaz não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada. Cada movimento estava memorizado, cada contorno de seu belo corpo, e aquela boca sedutora que marcava de vermelho a borda do copo... Tudo isso estava torturando-o.

Não sabia como pôde ter suportado por tanto tempo a provocação que era sua secretária. Afinal, já fazia dois meses que havia contratado-a. Mas de hoje não passaria... Ah... Não mesmo.

Chamou o garçom e lhe disse a música que queria que tocasse. O empregado acatou na hora as ordens de seu melhor cliente. Baby boy de Beyoncé fez muitos casais irem para a pista de dança.

_Baby boy you stay on my mind,  
Fulfill my fantasy,  
I think about you all the time,  
I see you in my dreams (See you in my dream)_

Sasuke não prestava atenção a mais nada, o álcool já não lhe dava chances de raciocinar e muito menos suas pernas queriam lhe obedecer. Estava completamente hipnotizado por aquela deusa de camisa social preto e branca listrada e desabotoada, mostrando a vermelha blusa colada que esta usava por baixo.

- Haruno Sakura, dança comigo? – o Uchiha foi direto. Não estava prestando atenção à resposta e muito menos a cara assustada que esta fez com o convite, afinal, ela não estava bêbada.

_Baby boy not a day goes by,  
Without my fantasy,  
I think about you all the time,  
I see you in my dreams (See you in my dream)_

As duas verdes esmeraldas que o encararam confusas só fizeram o favor de encorajar ainda mais o rapaz, que já se encontrava puxando-a sedutoramente, colando seus corpos e obrigando-a a entrar no ritmo sensual da música.

_AAh, Oh, My Baby, fly baby go,  
(Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
Yes, No, Hurt me some good baby oh,  
(Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go,  
(Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
Let me breathe, Stay out my fantasy.  
(Oooh, Na, Na, Na)_

Sakura não teve tempo de recusar ou mostrar resistência, Sasuke já havia levado-a ao centro da pista e com movimentos que se encaixavam perfeitamente à música, estava deixando-a louca.

_Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live  
And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize  
I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride  
Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied  
Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified  
Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide  
And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride - girl_

Sua mente estava a mil, dançava com o homem de seus sonhos que ao mesmo tempo era seu patrão. Queria o emprego, precisava dele, mas não assim e, além disso, ele estava bêbado, provavelmente não se lembraria de nada ou se ele se lembrasse, a demitiria no dia seguinte mesmo que este fosse domingo.

_Baby boy you stay on my mind,  
Fulfill my fantasy, (fulfill my fantasy)  
I think about you all the time, (oh,oh)  
I see you in my dreams (See you in my dream)_

Enquanto a Haruno imaginava maneiras de tentar escapar sem perder o emprego, seus róseos cabelos foram segurados com força, fazendo-a encarar o rosto vermelho do Uchiha que apesar do hálito deste cheirar uísque, Sakura não deixou de corar com a proximidade de suas bocas.

_Baby boy not a day goes by,  
Without my fantasy, (by,by,by,by)  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams (See you in my dream)_

- Vamos pro meu apartamento. – convidou ele sem nenhum pudor.

Imaginando que não teria outra escapatória, pois as mãos de seu patrão já se encontravam em lugares inapropriados, aceitou. Seria mais fácil deixá-lo levar-lhe ao apartamento e sair correndo, do que acabarem fazendo algo proibido em público.

- Vamos! Eu vou levá-lo e depois irei embora. O senhor não está em condições de dirigir. – afastou-se sentindo um pouco de contragosto ao fazer isto e conduziu-o ao seu carro.

oOo

Dez minutos após deixarem o clube, o casal chegou ao luxuoso apartamento de Sasuke. A Haruno ajudou este a subir até seu apartamento e quando o Uchiha abriu a porta, não teve dúvidas de que seu pensamento de fuga seria uma missão impossível.

Puxando-a para dentro do aposento, Sasuke começou a beijá-la em seu pescoço, arrancando gemidos baixos desta. As mãos inconscientes da rosada puxaram o casaco e desabotoaram a camisa do moreno, para em seguida marcar seu pescoço com batom vermelho.

Quando ambos se encararam, Sasuke viu a mulher sensual que era Sakura e o quanto queria tê-la; já ela, viu a burrada que estava cometendo e com todas as suas forças o empurrou.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sasuke ofegante e confuso.

- Na... Não posso! Não é certo, Sasuke-san! – disse, enquanto abotoava sua camisa.

Tremendo, a rosada não conseguiu fechar nem o primeiro botão e já se via segurada por mãos firmes e fortes.

- Por que não? – novamente uma pergunta difícil de se responder. A voz calma e baixa deste fazia o corpo feminino arrepiar-se.

- O... O senh... senhor... é... é meu patrão... – gaguejou a garota – Eu preciso do emprego, mas não desse jeito... – sem querer, lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto vermelho. O Uchiha, porém não pareceu se abalar.

- Você é um anjo, sabia? Eu te quero... Há muito tempo que te quero e pretendo tê-la. Me dê uma chance, por favor.

O beijo que Sasuke lhe deu estava longe de ser um beijo de desejos, era algo carinhoso, protetor e Sakura, mesmo se achando louca por isso, pôde sentir... amor.

Lentamente o empresário conduziu sua secretária ao seu quarto, sem em nenhum momento interromper o intenso beijo. Deitou-a com todo o cuidado e carinho que pôde demonstrar e começou a despi-la.

A Haruno já se encontrava dopada pelos consecutivos beijos e mordiscadas que aquele maravilhoso homem dava em seu pescoço e mandando o emprego pro espaço, retribuiu a todas as carícias mostrando à ele que aquela noite prometeria.

oOo

Já eram oito da manhã e em um espaçoso quarto podia-se ver roupas jogadas ao chão enquanto dois corpos nus, cobertos por um fino lençol de seda, se encontravam abraçados. A figura masculina já havia acordado e delicadamente acariciava o rosto de sua parceira, admirando a pura beleza desta.

Viu os verdes orbes da garota se abrirem lentamente como se fossem uma luz verde que o guiaria para o final de um escuro túnel, para o final de toda a sua solidão...

- Bom dia! – sussurrou carinhoso.

A resposta dela não fora exatamente o que havia planejado escutar. Arregalando os olhos, a Haruno se levantou num pulo, puxando o lençol consigo e rapidamente começou a recolher suas roupas, pedindo mil desculpas.

- Me perdoe, Sasuke-san! Eu sei o que o senhor deve estar pensando sobre mim agora e... Eu prometo que busco minhas coisas no escritório ainda hoje... – falou sem pausas e sem poder conter o tom choroso na voz.

Diante das palavras humilhantes de sua secretária e do papelão que esta fazia, o Uchiha não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada, chamando a atenção da confusa mulher.

- Não tem muita graça... – retrucou um pouco indignada pela falta de tato de seu provável ex-patrão.

- Claro que tem! – respondeu ainda rindo – Não sei do que você está falando.

Sakura abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes antes de conseguir se pronunciar.

- Como não sabe? Eu... Digo nós... Acabamos de...

- Acabamos de fazer amor e foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. – completou a frase para ela com um sorriso sedutor contornando seus lábios.

Levantou-se da cama sem se importar com sua falta de roupas, abraçou a rosada que se encontrava mais vermelha do que um tomate e beijou-a demoradamente, saboreando novamente o gosto de sua doce boca. Separaram-se ofegantes depois de um tempo.

- Não está zangado comigo? Quero dizer, não vai me demitir? – perguntou confusa.

- A não ser que você tenha problemas em trabalhar para seu namorado, podemos muito bem continuar como estamos no escritório. A única diferença é que de agora em diante as coisas podem ficar bem mais interessantes por lá.

Desta vez Sakura sorriu. Um sorriso de alívio e felicidade, não por não ter perdido seu emprego, mas por saber que ele também a queria. Que depois de meses sonhando com seu patrão seria, enfim, correspondida.

- Não sabia que você era tão assanhadinho. – disse sorrindo marota.

- Você ainda não viu nada... - respondeu sorrindo e jogando-a na cama. Riram alto, para em seguida, começar a beijá-la até tirar-lhe o ar.

Beijos e carícias que já não eram mais apenas desejo. Era algo muito mais forte que nenhum dos dois imaginou que poderia ser... Era amor.

E sorte deles que aquela manhã era domingo, afinal, eles não iriam trabalhar mesmo.

**Fim.**

Ayu - Bem gente, esperamos sinceramente que tenham gostado e logo logo mais oneshots desafios serão postadas. n.n

A música foi só um trecho de Baby boy de Beyoncé. Bem atrevida pra dar ritmo a dança dos dois, rsrs...

Bjinhos e digam o que acharam! Até a próxima!


	2. Como Romeu & Julieta

**Desafios**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não nos pertence. Só para constar, as imagens também não nos pertencem; a deste capítulo pertence a uma super talentosa desenhista de doujinshis conhecida como Mitona.

Desafiadora – Uchiha Ayu  
Escritora – Mye-chan

Esta fanart linda que a Ayu me passou tem um clima super romântico, do jeitinho que eu gosto! Então, preparem-se para muito açúcar e um pouquinho de drama! XD Ah, e aviso que esta fic é Semi-UA, portanto, passa-se no mundo de Naruto, mas os acontecimentos não são os mesmos.

**P.S.:** Escovem os dentes direitinho depois, heim? XD

**Como Romeu & Julieta**

-"Nee, Sasuke-kun..."

O nomeado, um rapaz forte, de feições belas e bem marcadas, com profundos olhos cor de ônix e cabelos num tom preto-azulado, fitou a garota em seus braços com ternura, algo só visto em sua expressão em raríssimas ocasiões, normalmente voltadas para a dona da melodiosa voz: uma garota de traços delicados, com cabelos em um raro tom rosado e olhos de um verde-esmeralda cativante. Notou o tom levemente melancólico de sua amante, fazendo-o franzir um pouco o cenho.

-"Até quando teremos que nos encontrar assim, às escondidas?"

Tinha que admitir que não gostava nem um pouco de ver aquele rostinho angelical daquela forma, mas entendia a preocupação da amada, afinal, também não gostava de ter que esconder seu romance, muito menos ter que agüentar vê-la sendo cortejada por vários homens sem poder fazer ou dizer nada.

Beijou a testa desta de forma carinhosa e respondeu em um tom de voz suave:

-"Só mais um pouco, Sakura... Logo serei anunciado como herdeiro oficial e aí poderei falar com seu pai em uma posição mais digna."

No entanto, a expressão preocupada da jovem não deixava sua bela face.

-"Mas... e se ainda assim o meu pai não aprovar o nosso relacionamento? Você sabe como ele é..."

E como sabia. Afinal, estivera trabalhando para o pai de Sakura há quase um ano... Com mais algumas semanas o contrato acabaria e ele voltaria para sua vila com a missão cumprida e o posto de herdeiro da liderança de seu clã quase garantido. Assim poderia retornar por sua amada e pedir sua mão em casamento.

-"Se ele não aprovar... Eu vou ter que te seqüestrar..." –Terminou com um sorriso maroto e tom brincalhão. Mas ambos sabiam que aquela era uma opção válida...

Porque era difícil se manter longe um do outro agora que se conheciam de corpo e alma. E nada e nem ninguém poderia os separar, pois apesar de serem de classes diferentes – ele um soldado ninja, ela uma princesa -, seus corações eram um só e suas almas eram gêmeas.

Porque Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura nasceram destinados um ao outro.

A garota então sorriu de forma carinhosa, acariciando o rosto do amado e admirando aqueles orbes que sempre a atraíram, mergulhando no olhar cheio de mistérios que o dono destes carregava. Mas o que mais a encantava era ver-se refletida nestes, sentir todo o amor que ele não costumava expor em palavras transbordar por aquele olhar.

-"Eu te amo, sabia?"

O Uchiha sorriu com a declaração, ela não se cansava de lhe dizer isso e ele não se cansava de ouvi-la repetir aquela tão adorável sentença.

-"Eu sei."

E capturou seus lábios de forma doce, lentamente aprofundando o beijo e demonstrando com cada célula de seu corpo o quanto a amava.

O que o casal apaixonado não sabia era que aquele momento de paz e felicidade estava prestes a acabar...

.:oOo:.

Um forte som ecoou pelo enorme salão bem ornamentado do castelo Haruno. Sakura, a bela herdeira do senhor feudal do país do Fogo, tocava o rosto onde havia sido atingido pela mão pesada de Haruno Ichiro, seu pai. Lágrimas ameaçavam deslizar pela face alva da princesa, mas que tentava segurar a todo custo.

-"Como ousa desonrar meu nome desse jeito?! Tendo um caso com um qualquer!" –Sua expressão demonstrando fúria e desgosto.- "Não adianta negar, um dos meus soldados de confiança me contou que viu vocês dois se agarrando por aí!"

Por mais respeito que demonstrasse pelo pai, não conseguiu suportar ouvir aquelas palavras.

-"O Sasuke-kun não é um qualquer! Ele é ninja ANBU, e logo será o herdeiro oficial de seu clã, um dos mais prestigiados de Konoha!" –Defendia com todas as suas forças. Suportaria que a humilhassem, mas nunca que falassem mal de seu Sasuke-kun.

Outro tapa foi ouvido, desta vez com mais força fazendo a jovem princesa cair ao chão com a intensidade do golpe.

-"Não ouse levantar a voz, muito menos responder para mim assim! Eu sou seu pai, e acima de tudo seu senhor feudal!"

Ouvir aquilo lhe partia o coração. Sempre soube que o pai não tinha para consigo um afeto de pai para com uma filha, que a via apenas como um objeto, uma peça decorativa para exibir aos seus aliados e que, eventualmente, seria trocado por um acordo matrimonial lucrativo. Mas, mesmo sabendo disso, não deixava de doer ouvir ele se pôr como autoridade acima de uma figura paternal.

Mesmo assim, isso não a impediu de defender seu romance com o herdeiro Uchiha.

-"Nós nos amamos, papai! E nada que o senhor faça vai fazer com que nos separemos! Sasuke-kun e eu ficaremos juntos o senhor gostando ou não!" –Respondeu desafiante.

-"Isso é o que nós veremos..." –Voltou sua atenção para um dos soldados que se encontrava ao seu lado.- "Levem-na daqui e certifiquem-se de dar um jeito naquele Uchiha de modo que ele nunca mais queira pôr os olhos em propriedade alheia."

Sakura se desesperou ao ouvir aquilo. Temia pela vida do amado e, se algo acontecesse a ele, sabia que não conseguiria mais viver.

-"Não! O que o senhor pretende fazer com ele?! Deixem-no em paz!" –Gritava e se sacudia com todas as forças, tentando inutilmente se soltar do agarre dos soldados que a seguravam.

-"O que farei com ele não é de sua incumbência. Quanto a você, ficará trancada e vigiada por ninjas de confiança, que sabem o seu lugar e dão mais valor aos bens lucrativos do que os dotes físicos de uma vadia como você. Eu estava mesmo planejando o seu casamento com o filho do senhor feudal do país da Terra, mas acho que agora terei que adiantar as coisas." –Determinou, virando as costas para a filha e deixando o aposento sem dar atenção aos gritos desesperados da princesa.

.:oOo:.

-"Mandou me chamar, Haruno-sama?"

O Uchiha, apesar de ser conhecido como um dos mais valentes guerreiros, encontrava-se um pouco nervoso frente ao senhor feudal de seu país, afinal, aquele era o pai de sua amada e queria ter uma boa relação com ele. Mesmo assim, sabia esconder muito bem suas emoções.

-"Uchiha Sasuke, tenho uma proposta irrecusável a lhe oferecer."

De alguma forma, aquele tom de voz e aquelas palavras não lhe soaram muito confiáveis e seus instintos gritaram para procurar Sakura e fugirem dali.

.:oOo:.

O local em que se encontrava se assemelhava muito a um templo, com uma estrutura feita de madeira de primeira linha, possuía dois andares, sendo a parte de baixo um grande salão onde ficariam os seus vigias e a parte de cima o seu aposento, com todas as acomodações essenciais para se abrigar uma princesa. O "templo" se encontrava no meio de um pequeno lago, sendo cercado de água por todos os lados e possuindo uma espécie de corredor em volta da construção. Apesar disso, a profundidade daquele lago não era tão grande, mas era uma desvantagem para qualquer invasor que fosse enfrentar os ninjas da Chuva contratados como seus "guarda-costas".

No total eram quatro; todos irradiavam um ar repugnante e medíocre, e, como seu pai mesmo lhe dissera, davam mais valor a bens materiais do que valores como moral e compaixão.

Tão diferentes de seu Sasuke-kun...

Lembrar-se dele a fazia se sentir melhor, mais feliz. Ele fora seu príncipe encantado que aparecera em seu regaste para salvá-la da solidão em que se encontrava. Antes de conhecer o Uchiha, sua vida se resumia a obrigações formais, estudos e observar as filhas das criadas sorrirem e conversarem alegremente. Por sua posição e pela educação rígida de seu pai, nunca tivera nenhum amigo, ninguém com quem conversar, rir, desabafar. Mas com a chegada de Sasuke em sua vida, tudo isso se transformou.

No começo ele parecia tão frio e indiferente, como todos os outros. Mas com o tempo percebeu que por trás daquela fachada sempre tão séria havia um homem amoroso, que realmente se preocupava com ela e não apenas com sua posição ou poder.

E finalmente ela sentiu que não estava sozinha no mundo, que havia alguém que se importava com sua existência de verdade.

O que começou como uma pequena atração se transformou em um sentimento maior chamado amor, e os dois se renderam a aquela força tão mágica.

Amava-o tanto... mais que sua própria vida. E temia pelo que seu pai tivesse planejado para seu amado, mas sabia que Sasuke era um ninja poderoso e não seria derrotado tão facilmente. Mas saber disso não era suficiente para acalmar seu coração.

Naquela noite, chorou todas as suas mágoas até cair adormecida, sendo a lua sua única confidente.

.:oOo:.

Os dias que se seguiram não foram muito diferentes. A segurança do local era feita em turnos duplos e a refeição era trazida por criadas de confiança do senhor Haruno, pelo menos três vezes ao dia.

No tempo em que estivera ali mantida em cativeiro, seu pai, ou melhor, seu senhor feudal viera lhe visitar apenas uma vez, e fora para lhe comunicar sobre o seu casamento que ocorreria dali a quatro semanas.

Foram dias angustiantes e cansativos, tendo que agüentar vez ou outra as provocações de seus vigias sobre os possíveis finais que o Uchiha teria tido. Chegaram até a cogitar a idéia de que ele teria aceitado uma proposta milionária do senhor Haruno e uma carta de recomendação ao patriarca do clã, em troca de que esquecesse a jovem princesa.

Foram dias solitários, e sem o seu Sasuke.

.:oOo:.

E assim passaram-se as quatro semanas, acabando o prazo que seu pai lhe dera de "liberdade". Essas quatro semanas foram as mais longas de toda a sua vida, piores do que todos os 17 anos que vivera solitária naquele castelo.

Semanas de angústia, lágrimas, dor, saudade, tristeza e inquietação. Em todo esse tempo não houve nenhuma tentativa de invasão ao templo, e isso só fazia com que o medo de que algo tivesse acontecido ao seu amado aumentasse.

Nesta noite, a anterior a sua não tão desejada boda, a aflição tomava conta de seu coração frágil, fazendo-a achar aquela kunai que pegara sem que um dos vigias percebesse tão atrativa. Não queria, ou melhor, não suportaria ser tocada por outro homem. Preferia morrer a se casar com alguém que não amasse, que não fosse o seu Sasuke-kun.

E, agora mais do que nunca, crente de que seu amado já não vagava pelo mundo dos vivos, elevou a adaga ninja sob a luz do luar, sua única companheira e testemunha de seu ato de amor.

Com lágrimas de tristeza escorrendo pela face branca pela última vez, preparou-se para acertar seu coração, ironicamente o local responsável por sua fonte de vida e que naquele momento apenas palpitava ansioso pela morte.

-"Sasuke-kun, me espere... Eu já estou te alcançando..."

Quando estava prestes a fincar a kunai em seu peito, ouviu uma explosão do lado de fora, gritos e os sons de metais chocando-se contra metais cortavam o silêncio da noite. Uma voz conhecida se fez distinguir, seus orbes arregalaram-se e esta correu o mais rápido que pôde para a entrada do templo, deixando a arma ninja esquecida ao chão do aposento.

E ali, a poucos metros de distância de si, encontrou um ANBU mascarado, embainhando sua espada após terminar com o último de seus adversários. No momento seguinte, um par de orbes negros tão profundos pôde ser distinguido por debaixo daquela máscara branca, encarando os verdes da Haruno de modo tão familiar, tão extremamente familiar...

-"S-Sasuke-kun..." –Sussurrou com a voz fraca já de tanto chorar.

O Uchiha virou a máscara ANBU, destapando sua bela face e deixando-se ver por sua amada. Sorriu e lentamente se aproximou do templo; a água batendo em sua cintura. Várias espadas fincadas ao chão não tão profundo do lago, e os corpos não sendo avistados, provavelmente encobertos pelas águas traiçoeiras daquele local.

-"Vim te buscar, Hime..." –Seu sorriso alargou-se e, sob a luz do luar, o brilho em seus olhos se tornava mais evidente.- "Prepare-se porque você estará sob custódia de um fugitivo rank-S e será condenada a passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dele..."

Agora lágrimas de felicidade brotavam dos orbes verdes e um sorriso tão encantador se fez crescer, sorriso este que não se fazia presente naquela face há mais de um mês - desde a última vez que se encontrara com o moreno. Aproximou-se da borda do templo, indo de encontro ao seu amado; colocando primeiro um pé e depois o outro e apoiando uma das mãos na cerca de proteção do local.

O Uchiha estendeu a mão, como que a convidando e deixando-a aceitar ou não o "pedido", mas sabendo já a resposta. E sem hesitar, as mãos se encontraram e um calor se fez presente, mesmo que não houvesse um contato direto de pele com pele.

-"Desde que eu esteja com você, nada mais importa... Nem quem somos, nem para onde iremos..."

E dizendo isto, se jogou aos braços do moreno, se entregando a um beijo que marcaria o começo de uma nova história.

.:oOo:.

A lenda desse romance foi contada de mães para filhas, pelas bocas das criadas do castelo e ganhando o mundo afora. Sobre os dois nunca mais se teve notícia, e o Senhor Haruno, após alguns meses de buscas sem mostrar resultados, declarou que sua filha havia sido seqüestrada por um grupo de mercenários e acabara morta.

O senhor feudal que apenas pensava em poder e conquistas, preferiu forjar a morte da própria filha a encarar a realidade. Eventualmente acabou sendo despojado de seu cargo, em uma revolução dentro de seu próprio reino. Morreu pobre e solitário.

Essa linda estória de amor correu pelos continentes, claro, sofrendo algumas alterações em seu percurso. Mas alguns dizem terem visto uma feliz família nascer e crescer entre a fronteira do país do Vento com a Chuva, e esta família possuía alguns membros com uma peculiar cor de cabelo e olhos de uma linhagem sanguínea única.

Essa, porém, é apenas mais uma das lendas que surgiram... A verdade talvez nunca iremos descobrir...

**Owari.**

Nyaa, o que acharam da fic? XD Bem, esperamos que tenham gostado e apreciaríamos muito receber suas opiniões, assim como também os desafios, que estão sendo selecionados por nós duas!

Sobre a fanart, ignorem (assim como eu) as roupas da Sakura, que não se parecem muito com as de uma princesa... Mas montar a estória totalmente baseada na fanart é meio complicado, então nos perdoem, por favor! XD

Agora, respondendo as reviews:

Err... eu não preciso responder pra Ayu e pra mim, né? Hauahauahauhaua! XD (Ignorem, ignorem, somos duas loucas! XD Na verdade eu sou a louca que está contaminando a Ayu! XD) Ah, Ayu, te adoro também! XD

**Uchiha Neko: **Nyaa, muito obrigada, Neko-chan! Agradecemos muito pelo seu apoio a este nosso novo projeto! Eu também amo aquela imagem (mente pervertida XD), por isso que fiz o desafio pra Ayu! Você e eu temos um bom gosto, não é mesmo? XD E... Nossa, fiquei com medo agora... O.O (se esconde atrás da Ayu) A Ayu irá fazer, ela disse que fará tudo o que você mandar! Huahauhaua! XD Desculpe a demora, a culpa foi minha, eu admito... i.i Mas o próximo desafio já está meio caminho andado, então não demorará tanto! XD Obrigada novamente pela review e pelas inúmeras fanarts! XD Bjuss!

**u.saku-chan: **Carol-chan! (abanando a Carol) Minha imouto do kokoro! \o/ Muito obrigada pelo apoio de sempre! E, infelizmente você não foi a primeira, foi a Ayu! (É, eu sei que a gente não conta, mas mesmo assim você foi a segunda! XD) O clima foi caliente, bem de acordo com a fanart! XD E não se preocupe, você também achará o seu Sasuke-kun, eu estou torcendo por isso! (Eu também estou procurando o meu! XD) Nyaa, fofa, muito obrigada pelo voto de confiança! Faremos o melhor possível para não te decepcionar! (Eu já vi a fanart que você mandou, muito linda por sinal!) Muito obrigada novamente! Nós também te adoramos! Bjuss!

**Florinecordeiro: **Muito obrigada, Florine-chan! Ficamos muito felizes que tenha gostado! Espero que tenha gostado desta aqui também! Bjuss!

**Vingador Uchiha: **Bruno-kun! Agradecemos pelo apoio e os elogios! Mas nós já te dissemos antes, você está exagerando! XD Pode mandar imagens à vontade! Aliás, eu já vi aquela primeira que você mandou e é muito linda! Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Bjuss!

**Igorsambora: **Igor-san! Muito obrigada pelo voto de confiança e pelo apoio! Que bom que gostou! Bjuss!

**Miseno-san: **Muito obrigada! Ficamos felizes que tenha gostado do nosso projeto, Miseno-san! XD E... Yuri? Err, bem, não, nada contra quem gosta, mas acho que Yuri e Yaoi nunca irá acontecer em nossas fics... (Desculpe se gostar!) Quanto as suas dúvidas, responderei aqui:

- As fanarts serão escolhidas aleatoriamente, de acordo com o fluxo das idéias. Tentaremos dar preferência na ordem de chegada, mas como não dá para controlar nossa criatividade, não podemos nos comprometer a seguir essa ordem.

- Cada pessoa pode mandar quantas fanarts quiser por capítulo, mas isso não quer dizer que todas serão escolhidas ou que a escolhida será postada no capítulo seguinte do envio.

- A fanart não precisa ser desenhada pela pessoa que envia, mas agradeceríamos se pudesse nos informar o nome do artista que a desenhou para darmos os devidos créditos. Caso não saiba também não será problema.

Espero que eu possa ter aclarado suas dúvidas, caso contrário, sinta-se à vontade de perguntar! Muito obrigada novamente por tantos elogios e por todo o apoio! E quanto a sua sugestão, nós gostamos bastante dela, mas infelizmente não poderemos utilizá-la, pois dependeria do envio de fanarts para nós e até o momento houve apenas um casal diferente do SasuSaku, que foi o seu NejiTen. Mas tentaremos na medida do possível intercalar os casais! Mesmo assim, muito obrigada pela sugestão! Estamos sempre abertas a novas idéias! Muito obrigada novamente por todo o apoio e desculpe a demora, mas pra compensar o próximo desafio já está a meio caminho andado e é o seu NejiTen! XD Bjuss!

**Svit-Kona: **Que bom que gostou da primeira SasuSaku! Aqui está a continuação, esperamos que tenha gostado desta também! Agradecemos pelo apoio! Bjuss!

**michelle almeida martins: **Ficamos muito felizes que tenha gostado do primeiro desafio! E esperamos que tenha gostado desta também! Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Bjuss!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **Que bom que gostou, Yuki-chan! Estaremos esperando a sua fanart! E espero que tenha gostado desta também! Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Bjuss!

**Ryuno-chan: **Ryuno-chan! Agradecemos pelo elogio e pelo apoio! Espero que tenha gostado desta também! Bjuss!

**Sheila-sama: **Sheila-chan, que bom que gostou! Sasuke sadadenho é demais, não? – babando – Hauahauhaua! XD Aqui está o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado! (Nyaa, e me desculpe, nem tenho falado com você ultimamente... Estou com saudades!) Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Bjuss!

Gente, muito obrigada a todos que leram, que mandaram reviews, que mandaram suas fanarts, enfim, a todos vocês que nos apoiam!

Nossa, eu falo (escrevo) demais... o.o Acho melhor deixar pra Ayu responder as reviews da próxima vez... u.ù Hauahauahauhaua! XD

Só vou dar uns últimos avisos: os envios são livres, as regras estão no nosso profile, é só dar uma conferida e qualquer dúvida é só perguntar. O próximo capítulo não demorará tanto (espero) e será o desafio do Miseno-san, um NejiTen!

E é só! ...Por enquanto! XD Melhor me ir senão não paro de falar! XD Bjuss para todos! Bye-bye! XD


	3. Necessidades de equipe

_**Neji e Tenten**_

Desafiador: Miseno-san  
Escritora: Uchiha Ayu

Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao senhor Kishimoto, mas pegamos emprestado de vez em quando. Ah! A imagem também não nos pertence, mas me desculpem, não sei quem foi o autor dela...

**Necessidades de equipe**

O sol já estava se pondo na oculta vila da folha onde quatro ninjas, do esquadrão especial da anbu, passavam por entre as árvores sem serem vistos nem pressentidos.

O líder do grupo era alto, cabelos escuros arrepiados, com movimentos precisos e silenciosos, ia à frente usando a máscara da cobra para tapar-lhe o rosto. Seu nome? Há muito já estava guardado em segredo, porém para os amigos mais próximos ainda atendia pelo nome de Uchiha Sasuke.

Logo após seu líder vinha agilmente uma kunoichi, aparentemente frágil e delicada, cujo cargo demonstrava que esta estava longe dessas características. Sua extrema força e conhecimentos médicos eram marcas fixas da sucessora de Tsunade. A usuária da máscara do gato escondia sua inigualável beleza da qual nem mesmo seu líder resistiu. Hoje, Uchiha Sakura era a ninja mais respeitada de Konoha.

O terceiro membro do grupo também era uma mulher. Possuía um corpo mais moldado e sensual do que a anterior e seus longos cabelos castanhos já não estavam mais presos em dois coques. Mitsashi Tenten havia se tornado uma mestra em armas e dentro do grupo servia como uma carta na manga.

E finalmente o último ninja, também alto, com longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, seus olhos brancos não descansavam e sua linhagem avançada protegia a todos de ataques surpresa. Hyuuga Neji tinha papel importante no grupo, principalmente porque sua força podia ser comparada com a de seu líder.

Viajavam em fila única para sua nova missão de rank S. Naruto, o sexto hokage, havia incumbido-os de levarem um pergaminho secreto ao kazekage na vila oculta da areia. Todos estavam atentos, pois a qualquer momento algo poderia interromper seus percursos.

Todos? Não... Quase todos.

Neji que deveria ser o mais atencioso não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada além dos castanhos cabelos que balançavam à sua frente, muito menos podia tirar os olhos do belo corpo que a roupa colada de sua companheira fazia o favor de mostrar-lhe. Sim... Ele estava apaixonado... Mas quem não ficaria depois de anos trabalhando ao lado de Tenten, protegendo-a de todos os tipos de perigo e vendo aos poucos a inocente menina se transformar nesta linda mulher?

Era impossível...

Tão concentrado estava na morena que não percebeu o ataque inimigo, acarretando em grande problema para o grupo todo.

Sakura gritou quando a kunai perfurou seu braço, derrubando-a da árvore a uma altura de mais ou menos trinta metros. Mas tão logo ouviu a voz de sua esposa e Sasuke já havia amparado-a descendo para o solo, onde travou uma batalha com quatro ninjas da chuva.

Tenten também tentou descer para ajudar seu líder e sua amiga, mas foi impedida por dois ninjas que a seguraram fortemente pelos braços, prensando-a logo em seguida no tronco de uma árvore.

Porém esta não precisou gritar, antes disso Neji já estava derrubando os dois com poderosos golpes que dava em cada ponto de seus corpos. Os dois ninjas com muita dificuldade tentavam acertar o Hyuuga, mas este continuava a atacá-los sem notar que no ponto cego do byakugan um inimigo empunhalava sua arma.

Ao pressentir o shinobi, Tenten correu o máximo que pôde, gritando pelo nome do Hyuuga, sentindo seu coração apertar ao ver que aquela espada iria acertar o companheiro, o amigo... O homem a quem havia entregado seu coração.

Sem pensar duas vezes, intercedeu a trajetória da arma com seu próprio corpo, sentindo a lâmina afiada perfurar sua carne e seu quente sangue escorrer por ela.

- TENTEN!

Gritou o Hyuuga que segurou fortemente a amiga em um braço e com o outro habilidosamente arremessou uma kunai perfurando o olho do inimigo. Voltou seu olhar para a morena e sentiu desesperar-se. A espada estava enfincada em seu ombro e ao tirar-lhe a máscara viu seus olhos lacrimejarem de dor.

- Fique calma. Vamos procurar Sakura. Ela vai te curar. – falava sem pausas, como se estas palavras de consolo não fossem para ela, mas sim para si próprio.

- Neji... – sussurou – Eu vou morrer...

- Não!! Você não vai morrer!! Eu vou proteger você! – disse alto abraçando-a com um pouco mais de força. Tenten deu um singelo sorriso com tal ato, talvez tivesse realizado seu sonho de estar ao lado do amor de sua vida mesmo que fosse morrer logo em seguida.

Ficaram abraçados por mais um tempo, mas logo perceberam pessoas se aproximarem. Ativando o byakugan, Neji pôde ver cerca de dez ninjas vindo em sua direção. Queria muito acabar com aqueles caras, mas a mulher em seus braços era prioridade, ela precisava de cuidados e proteção e era isso que ele lhe daria.

Segurou a kunoichi nos braços e pulou da árvore onde se viu a beira de um precipício. O inimigo estava se aproximando e não tinham mais saída. Olhou para ela que, estranhamente lhe sorria.

- Eu confio em você. – sussurrou a morena, e isso fora o suficiente.

Neji sorriu. Abraçou-a com mais força e se aproximando da única saída, pulou.

oOo

Flores do campo... Um cheiro estranho para se sentir do outro lado da vida. Mas... Espere! Ela não estava morta?

Tenten abriu seus olhos e se viu deitada sobre uma grama verdinha, onde uma enorme árvore fazia sombra. Olhou para os lados e viu razão de sentir tal aroma. As flores forravam o campo ensolarado e o coloriam com graça, dançando conforme o vento soprava.

Levantou-se sem sentir nenhuma dor e olhando para seu ferimento viu que este não existia mais. Estava surpresa. Afinal o que estava acontecendo?

Sua distração e pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir o som de risadas. Havia pessoas ali e pareciam muito felizes.

Viu ao longe uma criança correr por entre as flores, com um homem adulto atrás dela, estavam brincando de pega-pega. Não reconhecia a criança, porém o adulto chamou sua atenção de tal maneira que seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca semi-aberta. Aquele homem era...

- Neji? – sussurrou para si mesma, observando-o alcançar o pequeno menino e abraça-lo, levantando para o alto enquanto este ria abertamente e se agarrava ao pescoço do adulto.

Virou seu rosto e levou outro susto. Parada mais atrás estava uma figura feminina que lhe sorria amavelmente. Esta era ela mesma.

Continuou encarando a si mesma por um bom tempo, logo Neji e o garoto se aproximaram da figura feminina a quem observava. Viu o menino pedir colo e a última e única palavra dita naquele sonho estranho.

- Mãe!

oOo

Tenten abriu bruscamente seus olhos, não estava mais no belo campo e já não sentia o cheiro das flores. Ao seu redor estava escuro devido a ser de noite, uma pequena fogueira crepitava e uma Sakura a encarava assustada.

- Tenten! Você está bem? – perguntou a Haruno surpresa.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você quase nos matou de susto! Seu ferimento era grave viu. Já estou a duas horas tentando te curar.

- Onde está o Neji? Eu... Eu não morri? – o pensamento da Mitsashi não podia estar mais confuso.

- Depois que Sasuke acabou com os ninjas que haviam nos atacado, fomos procurar por vocês e encontramos o Neji com vários arranhões te carregando desmaiada. – explicou Sakura.

Tenten olhou ao redor, procurando vestígios da estranha visão que tivera. Nada fazia sentido. Quem era aquele garoto e por que a chamava de mãe?

- Sakura... Eu tive um sonho... Estranho.

- Que tipo de sonho?

- Não sei. Não era comum. Parecia tão... Real.

Os olhos verdes da Haruno se amenizaram e esta lhe sorriu como se compreendesse o que a amiga havia passado.

- Talvez não fosse um sonho.

- Como assim? – perguntou Tenten confusa.

- Este lugar sempre foi considerado místico. Logo depois da montanha tem uma cachoeira que chamam de "Pico das visões". As pessoas dizem que quando passam uma noite aqui tem visões do seu presente, passado ou até mesmo de seu futuro.

Visões? A cabeça da kunoichi não poderia estar mais confusa com o que a amiga lhe dizia. Havia tido uma visão dela e de Neji, mas e aquele menino? Será que era...

Os orbes de cor chocolate se arregalaram com a conclusão que tivera. Levantou-se rápido sentindo um pouco de dor por causa do recente ferimento e mesmo sob reclamações da médica-nin, correu para encontrar seu futuro.

oOo

Neji estava sentado em uma árvore, escondido em meio à densa copa desta. Sua máscara de pássaro estava pendurada em um galho ao lado da máscara de tigre de Tenten. No momento, o belo jovem se encontrava cansado, ferido, mas completamente aliviado, pois sabia que Sakura havia curado sua companheira e que a essa hora a mesma estaria descansando...

- NEJIIIIII.

Descansando?... O que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui?

- Tenten? – chamou surpreso assim que a kunoichi parou em sua frente.

- Neji! Tenho uma coisa pra te contar! – exclamou a morena visivelmente empolgada, mas antes que esta pudesse dizer algo o ninja anbu cortou-a com um tom desagradável e aborrecido.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Co... Como assim? – gaguejou surpresa.

- Você foi ferida e quase morreu sabia? Ao invés de pular nos galhos das árvores para me contar futilidades, devia estar descansando!

- E... Eu... – ela havia ficado sem saber o que falar. Como ele podia pensar que a tão importante notícia era uma "futilidade"? Encolheu-se, abaixando a cabeça e sentindo seus olhos já umedecerem. Talvez, não havia sido uma visão... Talvez fora um sonho tolo que nunca iria se tornar realidade.

O Hyuuga observou a companheira com pesar. Sentiu-se um idiota por ter sido tão rude com ela e no momento tinha vontade de se jogar contra o tronco da árvore em que estava sentado. Arrependido, o garoto resolveu compensar sua grosseria.

- O que queria me contar? – diz cruzando os braços e forçando-se a não aparentar fraqueza.

- Hã? Ah sim! Não... Não era nada demais... – falou a kunoichi sem graça, abanando as mãos e tentando sorrir – É... É que eu tive um sonho... Só isso! E... bom... eu... queria te contar, mas era só uma "futilidade".

O tom que ela dera à última palavra fora como uma espetada no Hyuuga, mas este não se abalou, afinal, era direito dela devolver a grosseria.

- Que tipo de sonho?

- Não é nada demais...

- Você veio até aqui para me contar que não é nada demais? Vamos Tenten! Eu te conheço. Você veio aqui porque quer contar, então conta! – disse o moreno vendo sua amiga fazer um biquinho emburrado.

- Bom... – começou ela – Eu sonhei que estava em um campo florido e nesse campo você brincava com uma criança... Eu não conheço a criança tá! – completou rapidamente ficando logo corada.

- Então? – incentivou-a a continuar.

- Então eu vi a mim mesma e... Nossa! Acredita que eu sorria pra mim mesma?

- Tenten... – suspirou impaciente – Pára de enrolar e termina logo!

- Tá! Já tá acabando! Bem... Então, você se aproximou de mim e quando a criança me viu ela pediu para que eu a pegasse no colo e...

- E...

- E ela me chamou de mãe! Pronto! Acabou viu! Não disse que era bobagem? – sorriu sem graça, com o rosto quente e vermelho. – Bom... Já contei! Então eu vou indo descansar ok?

Com o rosto à beira da explosão, a Mitsashi tenta se levantar para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não queria nem ver a cara de seu amigo por mais indecifrável que esta fosse. Porém sentiu-se ser puxada pelos braços e logo em seguida inspirou o masculino perfume de seu amado.

Neji perdeu-se nos macios cabelos da kunoichi, quando a puxou fazendo esta afundar o rosto no musculoso tórax do rapaz. Abraçou-a firmemente, enquanto sua outra mão levantava delicadamente seu rosto.

- Perdão. – disse encarando os chocolates orbes da Mitsashi – Não queria ter sido rude com você... Apenas... Queria te proteger.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Foi apenas um sonho bobo que eu...

A desastrada frase não pôde ser concluída, pois fora interrompida por um suave beijo, cheio de carinho e ternura, onde ambos não sabiam mais diferenciar a realidade da ilusão. Separaram-se lentamente encarando e perdendo-se um no olhar do outro, deixando, no silencio, apenas o som de seus corações batendo ser ouvido.

- Esse sempre foi o MEU sonho bobo. – sussurrou o Hyuuga em seu ouvido.

Tomada pela felicidade, a kunoichi pulou no pescoço de seu amado, beijando-o com mais intensidade e prensando-o sem querer no tronco da árvore.

oOo

- Onde esses dois foram parar? – perguntava Sakura que caminhava de mãos dadas à Sasuke, procurando pelos dois companheiros.

- Não tenho idéia, talvez... – o Uchiha parou de falar quando uma peça de roupa cai sobre sua cabeça. Este a tira rapidamente e a observa, reconhecendo ser a blusa de seu amigo Neji.

Surpresos, o casal Uchiha olha para cima. Na hora, Sakura cora e abaixa sua cabeça, começando a puxar Sasuke para longe dali.

- Vamos Sasuke-kun! Eles precisam de privacidade.

- Eles precisam de um quarto! – resmungou, sem demonstrar nenhum constrangimento em presenciar aquela cena. – Hunf... Tomara que caiam da árvore!

E naquela mesma noite, o casal anbu descobriu que não precisavam de uma visão para ajuntá-los, mas sim de uma mãozinha do destino para fazê-los perceber o que já há muito tempo estava óbvio... Que desde sempre se amavam.

**Owari**

Bem... Não sei se era isso que o Miseno-san estava esperando, mas foi o melhor que saiu... Desculpe!!!! Eu ainda estou em treinamento com o casal Neji e Tenten hehe...

**Sheila-sama** – Olá Sheila-sama!! Obrigada por acompanhar nosso humilde projeto e nos elogiar n.n. Bem, quem está respondendo as reviews desta vez é a Ayu, mas respondendo pela Mye-chan e conhecendo-a como eu conheço tenho certeza que o sumiço dela se deve ao fato dela estar um tanto quanto ocupada... Tenho certeza absoluta que não é por querer n.n. E quanto a mandar sua fanart, nós ficaríamos realmente muito felizes em recebê-la e no possível faremos uma fanfic com ela!! Muito obrigada mesmo!!!

**Uchiha Neko** – O.O Sempai... Ás vezes vc me assusta... hauahuahauahauaha... brincadeirinha!!! Adoramos receber suas reviews!! E não se preocupe sempai. Já passei as suas fanarts para a Mye-chan e nós vamos trabalhar noites em claro pra poder fazer fanfics de todas hauahuahauahau... n.n. (A Mye-chan vai me matar...) êêê... eu também falo demais!!! Somos 3! Rsrs... obrigada como sempre sempai!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** – Nyaaaa!! Eu também quero um homem daqueles pra mim!!! Hauahauahau… Obrigada por sua review Yuki-san!!!

**lucia almeida martins** – hauahauahauahau... Oi Lucia-san!!! Aqui quem fala é a Ayu, a Mye-chan mandou agradecer sua review e disse que vai treinar escrever hentai n.n rsrs... Eu também vou, mas hentai bem fofinho rsrs... Obrigada!!!

**Ryuno-chan** – Nossa!!! Arigatou Ryuno-chan!!! Vc é quem naum para de nos surpreender com suas lindas review n.n Valew!!

**Florinecordeiro** – Kyaaa!! Arigatou!!!! Esperamos que goste desta oneshot também... mesmo que não seja SasuSaku hehe...

**Luna Myu** – Uau!!! Muito obrigada!!! Nós também adoramos ver o Sasuke pervertido hauahauhaua... Ele vai bater em mim rsr... Mas também adoramos ver ele todo romântico rsr...

**u.saku-chan** – Hum... Cólicas é o pesadelo de toda mulher né... Eu também sofro muito com isso, já cheguei a quase desmaiar O.O... Bom, mas voltando a sua review eu também amo histórias açucaradas e ninguém melhor do que nossa querida Mye-chan pra fazer as melhores flufs n.n. NÓS TAMBÉM ADORAMOS VC! Obrigada!!!

**Vingador Uchiha** – Oi gatinho!!! Acho que vc já sabe quem é a doida que tá respondendo as reviews desta vez né hauahauhauahau... Daqui a pouco vão fazer um protesto de "Quero a Mye-chan pra responder as reviews e tirem essa doida daí" hauhauahauahau... Agradeço em nome da Mye-chan também por estar acompanhando n.n. Obrigada!!!

**Ayumi** – Minha xará!!! Hauhauahaua... Obrigada por acompanhar e ficamos felizes que esteja gostando n.n.

Bjão gente!!! Espero que gostem desta oneshot-desafio, NejiTen que o Miseno-san nos mandou com todo carinho!!! E Miseno-san, espero sinceramente que goste!!! Obrigada por enviar a fanart e acompanhar nosso projeto!!

Até a próxima!!!!


End file.
